


First Impressions

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are important. But what if that’s the only thing keeping you from what you really want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

He was often told not to let first impressions stop him. Judge not a book by its cover, and strive to change people’s opinions of you. That was the sort of advice Billy Kaplan was given more or less his entire life. He knew the whole repertoire by heart, and occasionally liked to think he also bought into it.  
And still, none of it mattered the first time Billy met Teddy Altman.

  
Teddy was a stunning, to-die-for hunk, with the build of a Greek god, the kind even professional models had to be photoshopped to death to even get close to. He had a dashing smile and a voice that translated to rainbow and sunshine whenever Billy heard it. And here he was, in the flesh, and to make matters worse, his power-set made Billy’s fanboy senses tingle pleasantly. His levels of control were something Billy could only dream of, and if that wasn’t enough, he seemed like the type who got along well with everyone.  
How unfair could one guy get, anyway?  
  
Normally, Billy would’ve been all over him - or at least, let him closer than an arm’s length, but there was something there, a certain unease that kept the crush from escalating into something deeper, and Billy knew well what it was.  
Whenever Billy thought of Teddy, he couldn’t keep the word ‘jock’ out of his mind. No matter how good the possibility seemed, no matter how approachable Teddy seemed, he was still likelier to flush Billy’s head down the toilet than have a one-on-one chat with him.   
That belief kept Billy from being even sociable with him, regardless of how much every cell in his body demanded he did, or the nagging voice that argued that if things got bad, he could just zap him, the way he did Kessler—  
  
Billy did nothing. He figured some hopeless, unrequited longing was better for teamwork than (most) other alternatives. He was used to this sort of thing, anyway.  
  
–  
  
Regardless of Billy’s paranoia, Teddy wasn’t your usual jock. Billy became begrudgingly aware of this not even two weeks after they met. They were debating Avengers history in order to figure out Billy and Teddy’s ties to them, and Teddy was displaying quite the impressive amount of fanboy-knowledge. It was a display that was completely un-jock-like, and reminded Billy of his own fanboy seizures. It escalated at one point when Billy corrected Teddy about something (“It was the fourth fight with Kang, Ted, not the third”). Instead of being upset, or tease him about it, Teddy seemed genuinely impressed.  
  
“Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about that! You have a really good attention to details, don’t you?”  
  
Billy shifted lightly, unsure as to how to respond.  
“Ah, no, I just looked it up a while ago, what with Nate—”  
  
Teddy didn’t let up.   
“Hey, maybe you remember this other thing—”  
  
That quickly escalated into what Billy could only call a heated fanboy debate, one Eli and Nate could barely get a word in on. Billy realized at one point they were finishing each other’s sentences, and that made a lump form in his throat. It broke the stream of words, making way for a rather awkward silence. It was the perfect chance for Eli to interfere, finally, and they began their practice for that day.  
  
Billy didn’t manage to talk to Teddy again that day, but he did notice that Teddy smiled more often and widely at him. It made Billy’s insides melt every time he beheld that lovely view.  
  
–  
  
Whatever it was that happened between them that night, it broke the ice. Teddy approached Billy - an unprecedented event - and seemed like a completely different person. The way he spoke, the way he carried himself, his body language, everything about Teddy was… weaker, somehow. Almost  _vulnerable_. Almost like he was opening up.  
Billy recognized the approach all too well, which made it even harder to believe. Was Teddy really reaching out to him like this? Teddy “jock” Altman himself, trying to make friends with Billy “geekboy” Kaplan? But that—  
…wasn’t quite right, Billy berated himself. He knew Teddy wasn’t quite the stereotypical “jock”. He was most likely honestly trying right then. To be fair, Teddy _was_  civil so far, they did fly off on mutual banters together, and if Billy were honest, Teddy’s been quite a bit of…  _fun_ …  
  
“I-” Teddy’s voice startled Billy, and he realized he was stalling. He apparently did that for long enough for Teddy to lose his nerve, because the Hulkling got up to his feet and seemed ready to run for his life.   
  
“I’ll just-”  
  
“Wait!” Billy heard himself call out, and the next moment he had his hand holding onto Teddy’s wrist. It didn’t take long to realize this, but to come to terms with it was a different story.   
Billy felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he gulped when he looked up. Teddy and he exchanged awkward looks, and every cell in Billy’s body screamed at him to let go and fly away. He refrained from obliging, however, what with the way Teddy was looking at him. It was far too familiar a look, and Billy wondered if that wasn’t what he himself looked like more than once. Uncertainty and hesitation, doubt and a touch of disbelief, like Teddy was bracing himself…  
Teddy was afraid of what Billy was going to say.  
  
Now there was a position he wasn’t used to manning, Billy thought and couldn’t help but let out a snicker. It made Teddy look at him with confusion, and that escalated into bewilderment when Billy smiled up at him.  
  
“Sorry, I was out of it for a moment there.” He began and sat up straight. He pulled Teddy’s hand closer and bettered his hold over it.  
“Sit down and run it by me again? I promise I’ll listen this time.”  
  
It was almost too good for Teddy to believe, going by his expression, but a smile soon spread over his lips.  
  
“Well, there’s this movie coming out, based on this fantasy book series- maybe you heard of it?”  
  
“…oh, I donno. It’s only my  _favorite_!” Billy replied before he could even consider his words. He mentally berated himself, but if anything, Teddy seemed pleased and quite overjoyed.  
  
“Great! My mom got tickets from work, and I’ve been, well… you wanna go?”  
  
There were very many things Billy could say in reply to that. Like -   
  
“Hell yes!”  
  
And  
  
“Please don’t say ‘no homo’”  
  
Or  
  
“I’ve only been  _dreaming_  of this!”  
  
Perhaps  
  
“Can we call it a date?”  
  
But his brain screeched to a halt, his eyes glazed over, and he heard himself say, out of all the things he could say-  
  
“Teddy, are you, perhaps, a fanboy?”  
  
The silence stretched for a good while after this, but thankfully, both stayed put. Teddy eventually managed to answer, too, and looked mildly frustrated.  
  
“The pot just called the kettle black, don’t you think?”  
  
“I suppose it did.” Billy replied with a snicker. He smiled at Teddy, only to be answered with a smile that was far happier than he expected to receive.  
  
“So, uh… is that a ‘yes’?” Teddy asked with no small amount of hope in his voice.   
Billy let out a tiny fond sigh.  
  
“When’s it airing?”  
  
“Next Friday.”  
  
“I’ll clear my schedule.”  
  
That was likely to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship, Billy thought as Teddy went on to count all the reasons why he liked the books, and all the scenes he wanted to see brought to life. A tiny part of Billy dared dream bigger, and no matter how hard Billy tried to suppress it, seeing Teddy’s too-happy smile and the touch of a blush Billy was certain touched those green cheeks, he couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe - this could also become something more.  
But that could wait. They could start with a movie-date, first.


End file.
